


[ uni!au ] — uni. with atz.

by seacottonn



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seacottonn/pseuds/seacottonn
Summary: mix university life with ateez, and you have a perfect recipe for catastrophes.
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Reader, Choi Jongho/Reader, Choi San/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Kang Yeosang/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader, Song Mingi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	[ uni!au ] — uni. with atz.

[ **san - performing arts ]**

  * ironically, you met when you helped him after a taller male shoved him down whilst in a heated argument.
  * he burst out laughing when you asked if he was okay.
  * “don’t worry, we’re just practicing our lines!”
  * you quickly glanced up at the building and grimaced once taking sight of the gleaming silver ‘performing arts building’ plaque.
  * of course. 
  * to say you were embarrassed was only scratching the surface.
  * you had no regrets, because the incident was the catalyst that formed your friendship and eventual relationship. 
  * will never let you live that moment down.
  * “remember when you tried to save me from mingi?”
  * “i thought we promised not to bring that up again-”
  * “why can’t i? i was saved by an angel that day?”
  * san invites you to both his dance and theatre shows.
  * will appear to be very professional on stage, but you catch his eyes frantically darting to the crowd to try and spot you.
  * and once he does, he will repeatedly smile and wink in your direction.
  * you’re always early, so you manage to snag a seat in either front two rows.
  * likes when you bring him bouquets as a congratulation gift after his performances.
  * gets very loud backstage just to let everyone know you bought him a gift.
  * a huge show-off.
  * is very good at facial expressions.
  * you fall for every time he pretends he’s crying or hurt when you don’t give him attention.
  * he will imitate different characters and repeat after actors while you two watch movies together.
  * “it sounded sexier when i said it, right (y/n)?”
  * is a very clingy cuddle bug. 
  * and a leech. 
  * will always have his arms around you while walking at campus. 
  * loves to give you back hugs.
  * is the type to wait outside for you until you finish class.
  * and takes you to the cafeteria afterwards for lunch.
  * embarrasses you in said cafeteria by spinning the lunch tray while waiting in line.
  * also likes to spin your phone just to freak you out.
  * also the type to excitedly text you about the donuts and coffee they’re giving away at the library’s breezeway.
  * likes to refer to you as ‘angel’.
  * will beg you join the different clubs he’s in.
  * and then brag about you to the others once you do.
  * will hype your choice of attire even if he’s already seen you earlier that day.
  * the type to also sneak you a latte in the middle of your class.
  * _also_ the type to sneak in with you during your auditorium classes.
  * you regret it sometimes because he leaves no room for you to pay attention to your professor.
  * often times, so much so that you have to lightly pinch his side in protest.
  * “do you want me to fail this class?”
  * he likes to participate in the many events held at campus.
  * everyone knows him.
  * challenges you to dance offs in the middle of campus.
  * you refuse and push forward a startled mingi instead.
  * “mingi wants to have a turn this time!”
  * also likes to lay in your arms whilst you play with his hair.
  * “were you a cat in your previous life?”
  * he will then proceed to meow in your ear.
  * “i’ll take that as a yes.”



  


[ **hongjoong - fashion design ]**

  * dating him would consist of always admiring his new projects.
  * supplying him with unhealthy amounts of coffee.
  * trying out new pieces he made.
  * offering to carry his overly large portfolio binder sometimes.
  * sitting down and listening to him rant about how his roomates fail to wash clothes properly. 
  * he has a guide taped to the washing machine with the different symbols of clothing labels.
  * “no, san, you can’t use shampoo as detergent.”
  * “but seonghwa finished all the detergent!”
  * using seonghwa’s lint rollers to remove all the fabric fibers stuck on hongjoong’s clothes.
  * you scold him while cleaning the bleeding scratches on his fingers from his sewing needles and pins.
  * “don’t worry, it’s nothing i can’t handle.”
  * “but i don’t like seeing you get hurt, you bum.”
  * you bought him strawberry bandaids because he thought they were cute.
  * sometimes, when he has time, he’ll custom make clothes just for you.
  * he insists on having multiple matching outfits.
  * will ask you to model his work for his social media page.
  * thinks you look best in skirts. 
  * you’ll be the source of comfort during presentation week.
  * he’ll be a wreck whilst making a new collection.
  * but you’re always there to pick him back up.
  * most of the time, you’re the source of his inspiration as well.
  * you insist he shouldn’t sit for hours writing essays or sketching numerous ideas for future work.
  * but he’s stubborn as a mule.
  * nights with him include binge watching fashion shows or cute cartoons.
  * or painting your nails.
  * you both enjoy coffee dates when you have time.
  * he tells you he wants to open a fashion line one day.
  * you’re trying to stand still as he plucks numerous pins into the dress you’re trying on.
  * “what do you think i should call it?”
  * “hj couture? does that sound too basic?”
  * he pauses momentarily before spooling the leftover red thread.
  * “(y/n). i’ll call the line (y/n).”



[ **wooyoung - culinary arts ]**

  * invites you to his dorm and cooks for you.
  * his apartment always smells of warm spices and comforting meals.
  * pretends his roommates’ teasing doesn’t affect him, but the tips of ears always glow red.
  * will always bring over leftovers he made in class.
  * “i just thought you wanted to try this mille feuille.”
  * “which one is better? the salted rosemary loaf or the oregano and olive oil one?”
  * loves to bake and cook with you.
  * will make your birthday cake from scratch and will go _all out_ decorating it.
  * has an annoying habit of taking pictures of you mid-bite.
  * “delete that right now.”
  * “but babe, you look so cute.”
  * “jung wooyoung!”
  * will wrestle with you as you attempt to take his phone away.
  * “okay, look! i swear i’ll delete it!”
  * he saves it in a hidden folder.
  * calls you his ‘cupcake’ or ‘sugarplum’.
  * teases you nonstop when you fail at something in the kitchen.
  * “babe! no! gentle folds! you pulverized those poor blueberries!”
  * “but the instructions say to mix!”
  * “the dough isn’t supposed to be blue!”
  * he’ll whine nonstop about how much he hates baking bread in class.
  * “do you know how abnoxiously _long_ the fermentation process is!? i’m losing my mind.”
  * will wave and yell your name to catch your attention if he spots you nearby at campus.
  * you hear him every time.
  * he’s just that loud.
  * drags you to new restaurants just so you can rate them with him.
  * also drags you to go cutlery shopping.
  * accidentally dropped a plate in the store.
  * and when the employee came sauntering in the aisle suspiciously-
  * “(y/n) did it.”
  * once gave you food poisoning by accident.
  * you never wanted to eat scallops again.
  * you don’t mind his hands smelling like garlic or ginger most of the time.
  * or stained with spices.
  * “turmeric is a bitch.”
  * “woo, who wears white while cooking with turmeric anyway?”
  * will show off and brag about his knife skills.
  * demands to race with you to see who can chop the vegetables the quickest.
  * “you’re going down, (y/n).”
  * “uh- i don’t think i ever stood a chance to begin with.”
  * he lets you win sometimes though.
  * will beg you to visit him at his part time job at the cute cafe not too far by.
  * you always try to when you have the time. 
  * and when he finds out you went to the rival cafe across the street one day..
  * _“on a scale of 10 to 10, how bad is kang yeosang’s cooking_?”
  * “ _what_?”
  * “ _answer the question, (y/n).”_
  * _“woo, it’s 3 a.m.”_
  * the next day, you explained that you were merely invited by your classmates to that particular cafe because one of them was a former employee there.
  * he childishly ignored you with crossed arms and a subtle pout.
  * “your jajangmyeon is much better. they didn’t even _like_ the food there!”
  * he finally perks up with a large smile.
  * “wait, _really_?”
  * you think he looks endearing with his apron and chef’s hat.
  * will post cheesy captioned pictures of you after serving you delicately decorated plates of food.
  * _‘two delicious meals for tonight, hehe.’_
  * “gross. did you really have to say that?”



[ **jongho - kinesiology ]**

  * you met him at the university gym and instantly clicked.
  * found yourself months later agreeing to go out with him.
  * a giant goofball.
  * sometimes makes faces at you while you exercise across the gym.
  * makes sure you watch him when he deadlifts.
  * loves when you hype him up.
  * opens all the jars for you.
  * and cuts all the fruit for you.
  * “why use a knife when you have my hands, love?”
  * you nearly choked on your saliva when he punched open the watermelon.
  * “can we ever just have a perfectly sliced watermelon!?”
  * “no- unless i break my arm one day.”
  * insists you jog with him around campus early in the morning.
  * likes to practice wrapping elastic tape on you. 
  * you own half of his hoodies.
  * takes you to watch basketball matches.
  * then challenges you to a match when you go on dates to the park.
  * will persistently tease you about your poor aim.
  * and will absolutely _not_ let you have the ball for more than a few seconds.
  * “stop cheating!”
  * “i’m not cheating! you just suck!”
  * joined you in some of your elective classes.
  * will also wear sleeveless shirts because he knows how flustered you get while his sculpted muscles are on display.
  * “what did professor kim just say?”
  * “what?” you tore your gaze from his biceps to glance at his face.
  * “are you staring at my arms again?” he snickers.
  * “no,” you say too quickly, face heating quite considerably.
  * despite his teasing, he’ll always baby you and take care of your needs.
  * has the cutest gummy smile.
  * you like to call him your gummy bear.
  * he hated the name at first, but grew to accept it over time.
  * likes to randomly pick you up.
  * sometimes will throw you over his shoulder.
  * has a habit of patting your thighs.
  * sometimes asks you to sit on his back while he does push-ups.
  * your eye bulged at the sight of a mop of ruby hair.
  * “don’t say anything.”
  * “you like apples so much you dyed your hair red?”
  * “i lost a bet.”
  * “you look cute though.”
  * you tugged at his tresses, smiling as you admired the shade against his tanned skin.
  * “baby?” you brushed his bangs away to display his forehead.
  * “hm?”
  * “you’re the apple of my eye.”
  * “i’m-,” he sucked on his teeth and pursed his lips, face scrunching in a mock grimace, “i’m going to throw up.”



**[ seonghwa — early edu. + developmental psych.]**

  * extremely organized in all aspects of his life
  * your bookshelf at home consists of books on developmental studies in children.
  * if he isn't in class or volunteering, he's either cuddling with you or reading.
  * stressed 24/7.
  * takes very pretty and neat notes.
  * randomly spits out facts throughout the day.
  * sometimes, you join him during his volunteer hours at various daycares and schools.
  * is all the children's favorite teacher.
  * extremely patient and soft-spoken when it comes to working with even the most difficult child.
  * also loves being called 'teacher hwa'.
  * "i don't know, if i were you, i would make the students call me _king san."_
  * "they'll probably end up bullying you," seonghwa replies back.
  * you don't know how he has the patience for the amount of children he has to take care of.
  * takes you picture-book shopping with him for his students. 
  * finds himself singing nursery rhymes while cooking or cleaning.
  * has polaroids of you two stuck on the fridge.
  * brings lint rollers to work.
  * gets worked up in public if a parent seems too neglectful in any way.
  * "y/n!" he tugs at your elbow and points with his jaw to the right, "look! his kid is just _spilled_ all that paint on the floor, and he didn't even bat an eyelash!?"
  * "don't intervene again, please."
  * "okay, but-"
  * the whining of metal and steel cut him off, and the two of you jump in fright at the sound of a shelf falling apart.
  * "some people really shouldn't have kids."
  * whines when he comes back home that the paint stain and glitter just won't come off his clothes no matter how many times he rubs the spots with warm water.
  * or how he has mulch stuck in his socks and shoes from taking the kids outdoors to play.
  * you somehow always end up finding a googly eye or specks of glitter under the couch.
  * sometimes brings home finger-paintings with numerous colorful hearts and two stick figures in the middle.
  * "today's assignment was to paint what makes you happy."
  * you also help him stitch up little felt and cotton dolls for the kids to keep.
  * often gets sick from working with children.
  * and passes it onto you by accident.
  * you know he's had a bad day when you ask him how it went, and his face scrunches up in pain.
  * stormed into your shared apartment one day and made a beeline to the bathroom.
  * forty minutes later, he comes out, towel wrapped around his hips, face and chest flushed, and explains that a child accidentally peed on him. 
  * gets flustered when you laugh at his demise.
  * sometimes uses his teacher voice when scolding you or your mutual friends.
  * and you all end up teasing him more anyway.
  * "do you use that tone in bed too, hwa?" yeosang asks one day. mingi and yunho splutter out in disbelief, followed by loud laughter.
  * you choked on your bite of cake at the sudden remark.
  * "what did i ever do to deserve this slander," seonghwa grumbles whilst patting your back.
  * he often stays up late making lesson plans for both his classes and ones to implement at work as well.
  * takes full advantage of his teacher's discount at shops and restaurants.
  * sometimes brags about it to his friends to get under their skin.
  * "you have it easy. just watching kids and getting free food," san says one day in the middle of their game of jenga.
  * "it's not easy at all," you hear seonghwa reprimand the younger, and laughter rings out from the other four guests.
  * "you're learning about children! what's so hard-"
  * you had a hunch that seonghwa purposely tilted the wooden tower to tumble over an unsuspecting san.
  * "y/n! your boyfriend is trying to murder me!"
  * seonghwa paces in circles around your apartment whilst studying for an upcoming exam.
  * asks you to quiz him on certain materials.
  * "correct! okay, can you define the preoperational stag-"
  * "how many kids do you want to have in the future?"
  * "..what?"
  * "kids. how many do you want to have with me?" he presses further, eyes trained on your face rather intently.
  * "can't this conversation wait until you finish studying?"
  * "no. i'm too curious," he licks at his chapped lips and leans in to poke your forehead, "i need to know. this is important information. please."



**[ yeosang — biology pre-med ]**

  * met you through your mutual friend, wooyoung, who invited him to live in your shared dorm.
  * "you didn't tell me you have a dog?" yeosang turns to wooyoung, brow quirked up whilst pointing to the ' _beware of dog_ ' sign on one of the bedroom doors.
  * "oh, i don't. i just put that up to mess with y/n," wooyoung dismissively explained while making a sandwich.
  * is the reason why you and wooyoung haven't killed each other yet.
  * asked you out after five months of moving with you and wooyoung.
  * designated one of the kitchen's shelves as a medical supply closet.
  * "because wooyoung always ends up hurting himself without doing anything."
  * "i do _not_."
  * stress is his middle name.
  * constantly contemplates his life decisions.
  * "wooyoung! shut up! i can't finish my essay with you blabbering every damn second!"
  * you had to get used to the sight of a full sized anatomical skeleton in his room.
  * "okay, but i'm not letting you fuck me with that thing in here."
  * later that night, wooyoung's heart nearly burst in his chest from fright.
  * "yeosang! why the fuck is your skeleton in my room!?" 
  * some nights, during dinner, yeosang slams his obnoxiously large textbooks onto the table, and insists for the two of you to quiet down while he skims over the pages a few times.
  * "can't you just enjoy your meal for five-"
  * "no. now hush."
  * not only does he have labs, presentations, and essays to worry about, but he also got accepted for a pre-med internship at a local hospital.
  * hardly goes out anymore during his free time.
  * most dates include cuddling on the couch or baking something in the kitchen.
  * stays up late at night to complete assignments.
  * towers of thick books decorate his nightstand.
  * "no, yeosang. i really don't want to see you dissecting a cat," you grimace, turning quickly and shielding your eyes from his phone.
  * "why not?" yeosang whines softly, hand tugging the hem of your shirt with a frown, "it's not that bad, i promise-"
  * he's cut off when wooyoung snatches the phone from him with a loud cry, "gross! y/n, you're letting him touch you after he touched _that_?! and fuck- what is that smell?" 
  * "that's formaldehyde. now give me back my phone before i dissect you next."
  * you join him at the lab when he has extra work piled up.
  * "you look so cute with a white coat and goggles."
  * you prod and poke him repeatedly, asking him numerous questions about the specimens in the lab. 
  * "y/n! don't touch that!"
  * one day, wooyoung comes home sick.
  * you insist on taking him to see a doctor, only for him to emit a haughty laugh at you.
  * "why would i waste my time and money when i have yeosang here?"
  * "but woo, he didn't even get into med-school yet-"
  * wooyoung insists he doesn't need to see a professional, "yeosang is practically our live-in doctor! why do you think i begged him to move in?"
  * you roll your eyes, calling for yeosang to persuade the younger male.
  * "alright, tell me your symptoms," your boyfriend sighs, plopping down onto the couch beside you and wrapping an arm around your shoulders.
  * after wooyoung explains everything and takes his own temperature, he peers at yeosang for an answer, "well?"
  * "you're dying," yeosang nods simply.
  * wooyoung's visage pales, and he scrambles to sit up on the couch with a disturbed expression.
  * " _what_?"
  * yeosang is always studying.
  * always.
  * studying.
  * you insist for him to take a break sometimes.
  * "i can't. i have lab tomorrow. oh, and a paper."
  * "but you always say that!"
  * you attempt to tug him out of his seat.
  * "come on! just for an hour, and we'll be back. promise."
  * he's always reluctant at first, but finds himself agreeing later anyway.
  * enjoys the small dates at the nearby lake probably more than you do.



**[ mingi — accounting ]**

  * a gifted genius when it comes to numbers.
  * is your very own math tutor.
  * jokingly asks you to pay him back.
  * he accepts kisses and hugs. baked pastries are also a bonus.
  * "y/n? are you okay?" a hand waves in front of your face.
  * you blink at him wordlessly, mind fogged from the bombardment of information you just received, "sorry- you lost me. can you repeat the process again?"
  * he playfully smacks your shoulder with the ruler and stomps his bare feet onto the tiled floor, "this is the third time!"
  * "i'm sorry! you know how i am with math!"
  * he begs you to take classes with him as electives.
  * "sorry, baby. i love you, but there's no way i'll ever take statistics."
  * "okay, what about economics?"
  * "no."
  * "management? business administration!?"
  * "no and no."
  * "but y/n! it'll be fun! you'll be with me!"
  * always whines about how much he hates having to take 'stupid management classes' and the group projects that come along with them.
  * "they never take the assignments seriously!"
  * said group visits your apartment to work on projects with mingi.
  * "aren't you supposed to be working on that project?"
  * you watch as mingi and his friends suddenly erupt in an explosive argument about the game they were currently playing.
  * "yeosang! _what the fuck_!?"
  * "it's y/n's fault mingi was distracted!"
  * you let out an indignant squawk and glare at yeosang.
  * "that round didn't count."
  * "stop being a sore loser, san!"
  * "so.. i take it you didn't even start?" you grimace, peering over to the untouched books and papers on the coffee table.
  * "it's just management class. no big deal," san explains quickly with a dismissive wave of his hand before nudging your boyfriend with a glare, "you better not make us lose this time, or i'll kidnap y/n."
  * stays up late to finish other work that's due.
  * loves to wear big spectacles when studying.
  * it 'helps him focus'.
  * writes notes on his calculator and slides it towards you while you're both home studying.
  * 'n-3^07-!'
  * "mingi, what is that?"
  * "read it upside down, you bum."
  * has a coffee mug with ' _i love π'_ in big, bold, red letters.
  * refuses to throw it away even though the rim is chipped.
  * always bugs you about how you should have a budget plan.
  * insists on teaching you how to make spreadsheets on excel.
  * "i can't do this, mingi. too much numbers give me a headache."
  * "do you want my lucky glasses?"
  * rambles on about things related to his field, and you can only nod in confusion every time.
  * "how does your brain keep up with all of this?"
  * "easy. just be one with the numbers."
  * "that was a bad pun.."
  * "you're supposed to laugh!"
  * mingi was that typical student who complained about studying, but is always the one acing everything with the highest score.
  * "i should just quit university and become a stripper."
  * "you say that every exam week, and yet, you _always_ pass with the highest grades," you mumble from the other side of the couch, absentmindedly highlighting a few sentences in your book.
  * "yeah, but studying is a pain in the ass," he exhaled with a loud groan, head thrown back against the back of the couch, "why me, y/n?"
  * you roll your eyes while reaching over to pat the side of his face in comfort.
  * "everything will work out just fine."
  * later that week, he joyfully bounces into your apartment with a large grin plastered on his face, "guess what?"
  * you snort in amusement. 
  * "let me take a wild guess. you aced your exam."
  * "and guess who has the highest score?" he tugged you forward by your cheeks with a bright grin.
  * "yeosang?" the cheery expression on his features suddenly vanished, causing you to laugh, "i'm kidding."
  * likes to study while attached to your side, wearing comfortable pajamas and warm socks.
  * sulks whenever his stock investments drop further than he expects.
  * and is always in a good mood whenever the prices spike back up.
  * always has a horrible math pun up his sleeve.
  * sends you accounting memes and becomes a gloomy mess when you don't laugh or understand the joke.
  * "what if i propose to you with a math problem? and we have pie instead of cake?"
  * " _please_ don't bring math into our love life."



**[ yunho — broadcasting journalism ]**

  * roommates with you, hongjoong, and jongho.
  * is called 'newspaper boy' by hongjoong.
  * is well-known around campus for being one of the student journalists for the university's newspaper. 
  * you have the very first published paper, with his full name printed on the front, framed in the hallway of your dorm.
  * has the prettiest hands.
  * and longest fingers you've ever seen.
  * can put them to good use.
  * especially when typing out essays. they're practically blurred from how swift he is.
  * likes to ramble about current international events to jongho early in the morning. the latter pretends to understand, giving the other false hope.
  * jongho always sends you a pleading look to save you from your lover.
  * always carries a notebook.
  * article deadlines = stressed yunho.
  * complains that his friends are 'uncultured'.
  * helps you with your essays.
  * if he has enough time, he'll actually re-write it for you.
  * "was it really that bad?"
  * "it's okay, baby. you're good at other things."
  * "how come you don't re-write my papers?" jongho huffs from across the living room.
  * "you're not y/n."
  * interviews you and your other roommates for his projects.
  * you smile from behind him as he zooms in obnoxiously close to hongjoong's disgruntled expression.
  * "he zoomed in on my nose again, didn't he?" the blue haired male asks you. 
  * "sorry, but that tomato sauce stain is really distracting me."
  * hongjoong nearly drops his fork.
  * "what stain!?" he furiously rubs his face with the back of his hand, "see! i told you that you always interview us at the most inconvenient time!"
  * is constantly writing.
  * can be very unorganized.
  * "who took my ap stylebook!?"
  * "can you stop shouting? it's 6 am, yunho!" hongjoong growls from his bedroom.
  * mingi and seonghwa often visit your dorm because they're usually partnered with yunho for an assignment. 
  * it somehow always winds up with mingi and yunho fooling around, whilst seonghwa struggles to persuade them to help him with the work.
  * sometimes, you tag along to help film his public social experiment projects.
  * is a social-bug, so people are instantly drawn to him.
  * likes to cuddle with you while watching the films for his assignments.
  * you think most of them are pretty boring, but being in his lap and tucked against his chest makes up for it.
  * you like to add glittery stickers onto his video camera and tripod.
  * is very much infatuated with you, so he doesn't mind one bit.
  * applied for a paid broadcasting radio station/tv internship over the summer and was quickly accepted.
  * asks you to help him style his hair for his first day at work.
  * "but it's just a radio station. no one's going to see you?" jongho questions with a perplexed expression.
  * "i still need to look presentable!"
  * and later that day you quickly hush the two males beside you once the clock strikes 2 p.m.
  * "quiet! yunho should be on any second now!"
  * "i was just breathing?" hongjoong whispers weakly.
  * over dinner, jongho often mimics yunho's reporting voice.
  * "y/n, do i really sound like that?" yunho pouts as you and hongjoong burst into fits of laughter.
  * "aw, don't be sad. i love your reporter voice, baby."
  * will wake everyone up early the next morning by yelling at the top of his lungs with his reporter voice just to get back at you three for laughing at him.




End file.
